Kohane Tsuyuri
}} Kohane Tsuyuri (五月七日小羽 Tsuyuri Kohane) is a fictional character in the Clamp manga xxxHolic. Her first name in kanji is translated as "small feathers" and her last name literally means May 7th.xxxHOLiC manga 106 Kohane is a powerful exorcist; she is first introduced in the ninth volume of the manga. She is best friends with Watanuki, Doumeki and Himawari. Appearance She has a long blonde and wavy hair and greenish-blue eyes with a beauty marks under her left eye, with a little sultry looks. Biography Past and Early Life Stories Kohane is a young medium who, at the age of 9 has been catapulted into the TV world for her powers. Although her mother is very protective of her, she believes that is only interested in her television career. After first developing her powers, she helped her mother learn that her father was having an affair, causing a drastic change in her mother's personality. She soon stops touching Kohane, doesn't refer to her by name, takes away any objects or food not considered "pure", and cuts off all contact with other people. She focuses on having Kohane on as many television shows as possible, and buys large amounts of extravagant items. This treatment causes Kohane to have a quiet and lonely demeanor, though she attempts to stay strong for her mother's sake, blaming everything on herself. Originally, Kohane only had the ability of seeing spirits, but thanks to one of Sakura's feathers she got the gift of purification. Later, she gives her power to Yūko as payment for a wish, the wish of happiness, but the witch only takes as payment the power of purification by removing the feather that lay inside of her.Yuko grants this wish by fixing the various external problems in her life, such as her reputation. Yuko cannot fix her issues with her mother, as a person's true character can only be changed by their own will. Meeting with Kimihiro Watanuki Watanuki and Kohane first met underneath a sakura tree that had the spirit of a woman that Kohane could sense (and was supposed to lay to rest). Upon their first meeting Kohane could feel that Watanuki was like her. She is around 11 years old, and is widely known in public as a child prodigy, medium and exorcist. Due to her abilities she has been invited to and has featured on many paranormal-based TV shows. Kohane is a somewhat quiet and lonely girl due to the upbringing she has had. She also acts very maturely for her age, and even though she may be severely criticized she keeps her composure well. Watanuki seems to be the only person that can make her smile due to the care and genuine concern he has shown her. She mentioned to Watanuki that she hasn't been called by her first name for as long as she can remember, noting Watanuki calling her "Kohane-chan" as a first. She appears to have a crush on Watanuki, and is the only one in the series so far that calls him Kimihiro-kun. Due to the restrictions imposed by her mother, Kohane doesn’t have many friends. Watanuki seems to be her only friend and is the only one to call her by her name. She and Watanuki seem to have some sort of connection: both can see spirits and their family names are related. After an incident of a live TV show where in she and other mediums were asked if they sense different spirits of a haunted place, Kohane's deductions of another spirit present was different from all the other mediums who sensed the samething. This caused her to be labeled as a hoax, even as far having her house vandalized.She was seen by Watanuki covered in wounds and bandages after "falling" down the stairs on her way home (she suspects she was pushed, though seems indifferent). The Izuna User Four years after Yūko's death, Kohane is now a student at Tsuji Academy and often visits Watanuki in his shop. She still lives with Oba-chan. Her feelings and affection for Watanuki have become much stronger over the years, but she keeps these feelings hidden. Seeing Watanuki's 'pain' and 'isolation' at the shop greatly saddens Kohane, and she wishes she could comfort him. After 10 years, she studies folklore at the same university as Domeki's. Domeki's professor finds ancient, though valuable artifacts that once belonged to the owner's mother.The owner's mother was an amazing Izuna user. When she died the Izuna then took over the grandchild's body. The granchild is a helpless girl who needs of Watanuki's help and power of wishes. Powers and Abilities See and sense spirits: She like Watanuki can also see and sense spirits. In one incident, a customer of Yuko Ichihara didn't know that she was a ghost. The ghost herself wanted to get rid of that presence. Later on, the family in the house called Kohane to eliminate the spirit. In one of the Supernatural TV shows she guested on along with other mediums Kohane was able to sense the secondary spirit of a woman who committed suicide in the abandoned building. Since five of the mediums only sensed one spirit, this had a bad effect on her popularity. She was called a fake and, to Watanuki's horror, on one of his visits Kohane was covered in bandages after being pushed down the stairs. Her home was vandalized and her answering machine was filled with threats. In another Ghost TV show appearance she and another medium was to find the missing husband of a lady. The other medium said that the husband was still alive and well. Kohane whispered to the lady that her husband is dead and in fact is buried in the lady's home, also citing the woman killed her own husband. Sense auras or curses: After having made a pinky promise with Himawari Kunogi, Kohane sensed what happened and predicted he would suffer ill fortune. Exorcise spirits: Exorcising spirits is Kohane specialty that not much people can do, surpassing even Watanuki's power to exorcise spirits. She got this power from one of Sakura Li's feathers. Nevertheless, in Chapter 156, Kohane got rid of the source of her power of exorcism as payment to Yuko for fulfilling her wish. Relationships Kohane's Mother Kohane's mother will go to great extremes to make sure that she takes every advantage of Kohane's abilities for her own material benefit (their home is scattered with clothes and jewelry everywhere), even after their house is vandalized. She also makes sure that no one interacts with Kohane, especially not Watanuki, going so far as to physically hurt him. Kohane is also not allowed to touch any objects deemed “impure” by her mother and does not eat “impure” food either (her food is vegetarian just like the food monks eat to purify themselves). Kohane is also not allowed to have toys and only has rudimentary furniture in her house. Most of the time Kohane's mother is seen on the phone arguing or rather bartering with TV producers on the she will get if Kohane will guest or perform an exorcism for them. According to Kohane, her mother does not dare to touch her as she also considers herself an impure person. After having an argument with her mother and being protected by Watanuki, she is taken to Yuko's shop where she reveals that her mother was caring and kind at first, but her demeanour changed after her daughter's powers awakened, and she helped her discover that her husband was having an affair with one of his co-workers. Since then, Kohane has been able to sense a dark aura growing around her mother and is afraid that one day that aura may engulf her entirely. Kimihiro Watanuki Kohane and Watanuki met under a haunted cherry tree. Despite constant protest from her mother, he keeps in contact with her, all while trying to make her feel happy. He worries over her constantly due to her quiet nature, and when he finds out about her mother, he goes out of his way to protect Kohane. For this, she develops a strong bond of friendship with him. When Yuko grants her wish, Kohane moves in with the old Fortune Teller, but keeps on visiting Watanuki in the shop. She is the only one to call him by his name, "Kimihiro-kun." This is probably because he was the first person in a long time who called her "Kohane-chan." Kohane confesses to Doumeki that Watanuki is her most important person. This is likely due to how he saved her and represents familial bonds, as well as safety. In many ways, Watanuki was more of a "motherly' figure to Kohane than her own mother was. Kohane agrees to marry Doumeki in order to have children with him; children who can protect Watanuki as his assistants. Yūko Ichihara Yuko and Kohane seems to be an acquitance Shizuka Dōmeki Kohane met Shizuka through Watanuki when she was about nine years old. This was during the time that Kohane was working as a medium on television and was being mistreated by her mother. The three (Kohane, Watanuki and Shizuka) saw each other in secret when her mother was not around due to the fact that her mother didn't like Kohane socializing with "unclean people." However, Shizuka and Kohane's relatioship started forming when her two friends saved her at the television filming station when her mother was scolding her and even hit her. Kohane was taken away from her mother and was brought to Oba-chan's home where Shizuka and Watanuki kept visiting her. The relationship takes another large step forwards when Shizuka confesses that the only reason why he became friends with Watanuki in the first place was because he didn't want Watanuki to be alone. Kohane thinks that this is very kind and brave of Shizuka and tells him so. Shizuka responds by telling her that she too is kind and brave for also staying with Watanuki and being a good friend to him. The two started being good friends at that point, not just through Watanuki but with a stable relationship of their own. Ten years after the death of Yuko, Kohane studies folklore in University. It turns out that Shizuka, who had graduated with the same major, was her professor. They had a professional student-teacher relationship but when they met each other outside of the school, at Watanuki's shop, they were very friendly with each other. Shizuka even encouraged her to call him by his first name. The two marry and have children together. Their children are never shown but in a 100 year time skip in the manga, we see their great grandson who is already a full grown man. It is revealed that they had children in order to keep providing Watanuki with assistants who will be able to protect him in the shop. Mokona Modoki Mokona seems to be very fond of Kohane. Trivia *She resembles Princess Emeraude from Magic Knight Rayearth (CLAMP). Both have blonde hair, blue eyes and resemble the same personality. *She's the only who have called Watanuki by his name (beside Syaoran), Kimihiro-kun since his parents died. *Both Watanuki and Kohane's last names mean their birthdays. *The difference between anime and manga, is that her hair is short (anime). *In xxxHolic Rou Adayume, it's revealed that Kohane will marry Doumeki. (It's shown when Doumeki gives Watanuki a wedding invitation) References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:xxxHolic Characters Category:XxxHolic Protagonist Category:Content Category:Deceased